small town horror
by luckylilme051397
Summary: two couples find a body where did it come from and why did they do it?
1. Chapter 1

_chapter one: THE BODY_

_brooke pov_

_Brooke looked around the park on her way home from her last day of school noticing how the park lit up with the hot Georgia sun, the way the trees moved with what little air there was.she turned as she heard someone yell her name "BROOKE WAIT!!" she watched as her best frien breezy ran down the path to meet her. Breezys real name was beatrice but she hated it as a kid so eveyone just started to call her breezy, because know matter what she does she makes everything looke like a breez hence the nickname. We have been best friends since we were three and broke out of daycare together and have been iseperable ever since._

_"He- hey...Brooke ha-have you heard the ...news?" she asked between large gulps of breath _

Brooke laughed as breezy bent over and started to weaze "man im so tired" breezy huffed and pufffed "do yo-you...know how fa,far our school is to home?'

"yea breez i know so whats up?"i asked as breezy caught her breath.

"OH!!right you soooooo missed two really hot guys TWINS and guess what?"

"what?" I said laughing at her enthusiasm. She pulled me closer like she was going to whisper in my ear 'oh if only' "THEY SAID THEY WANT TO MEET US!!TONIGHT!!"

"oh my gosh lets go to the mall i need a great out-fit and you too" brooke said exitedley.

once they got to the mall the wen't to the only dress store for girls there the only dissatvantage about living in a small town was you had less options on shops to go to but the one they had were good.

i grabbed breezy by the hand and pulled towards the rackes.

2 hours later

breezy and i waited at the old pizza place its walls were cracked and falling down we looked like two pop princesses standing next to it. I looked over to breezy she looked killer in her green tube top, black jeans and black and, green flats her black hair falling down past her shoulders she looked sexy yet innocent.

I looked down at myself and grinned. My blue tank top fit like a second skin matching my blue eyes, my black shorts were just as tight and cut off right below my butt. Like breez i had on flats but mine were black and shimered as the moon light shone on them, hoever unlike breez i had my curly blond hair pulled up into a loose bun letting a few tendredals fall down around my face. Our makeup was light and flirty we were both really looking forward to meeting the boys tonight considering how little the town had on cute boys there were only two cute boys and i had already dated them breezy had yet to start to date saying she was waiting for 'mr right.'

I was startled out of my thoughts as a bright light shown in my face and a black hummer stopped alittle away from us. The car doors opened and two tall boys started to walk toward us.  
"BREEZY how old are they?"i snapped at her

"i dont know i only met blake. why?"she asked

"cause they can drive you idiot there to old for us.!!"i whispered fearicly

"god sometimes you can be so stu-"i stopped as the two boys stopped in front of us. All i could do was stare they looked exactly alike both around 5'9 same dark green eyes, same muscular build the only diffrence was the boy on the right had a buzz cut, and the other didn't his was long and layered down to his ears.

after a long silence breezy decided to speak "Wellll its great to see you again blake." she said to the boy on the right "but we have one problem my friend brooke her thinks your to old so we should probably start to head home."she said before starting to walk away i grabed her arm and pulled her back.

"how old are you boys anyhow?" i asked trying to sound older but endeed up sounding like a scared horse.

I watched as blake smiled however his brother didnt god is he stuck up i thought.i looked at blake as he started to speak

"well lets see were obviously old enough to drive so were over the age of eighteen at least we became legal what was it man two months ago?"his brother nodded to agree with him."so do we pass the age gap?"

"Well lets see im only seventeen so i guess you pass."i watched him wink at me and couldnt fight the blush that filled my cheeks.

"ok well as you can guess this is my twin brother blaize korrington and me im blake korrington." he said as he bowed over our hands.

"Oh well im brooke colton and this is my friend brezzy kozac."

"well ladys where do you want to go?"

"well since your new why dont we show you our secret spot you could use it all the time its really cool!!"gushed breezy

"yea ok lets go!!" I blushed again as i took blakes hand and walked toward the car breez and blaize behind us.

30 minutes later

"geez how far is this place!?"blake yelled for the second time that night.

"not that much farther." i whispered to him as i pulled him up farther breez and blaize were up farther walking silently looking around.

Finally we reached the cave where me and breez always hang out. I ran up and got our flash lights out from under our old rock i motioned the light to the cave "Lets go!!"i silently yelled as we all walked down through the tunnel.

as we walked farther we heared strange sounds comeing from the end of the tunnel "um are you sure this is a good idea" whispered blake as he gripped my hand tighter and started to slow down.

"yeah come on this will be fun oh and by the way." said brooke" i don't like guys who are to worried about me all the time i like adventure and suspence an not being to safe."

"cool so do u play sports at all or are a girly girl?" blake asked

"im the sporty type but on the other hand my friend breez likes to take lots of money to the mall well how about your brother blaize does he lik sports or no? ?"

"i think he's the more relaxed type same with me i hate sports but enogh about blaize or me what about this place are we there yet? " asked blake

"yeah right about...now!" i yelled

..."WOW yelled the guys at once i know is awsome! come i'll show the secret passege way as breeze opens the door they all gasp as they stare into the cold eyes of...


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

_Questions?_

_breezy pov_

**"mrs.webster!!" I gasped as tears started to fall down my face i turned around and threw myself into blaiz's arms.**

**Brooke started sobbing and fell to the ground. Blake helped her up assuring her everything would be alright. **

**Blaize pushed breezy to the ground and got out his cell to call the police.**

**Brooke ran oveer to breezy and started to hug her tightly and as they started to sobb loudley they didn't notice that the boys had left.**

**they looked up as the police as the police charged into the cave.**

**all of a sudden my cell phone rang i look to see who it was it read **

**...**

_**unknown name unknown number...**_

I** pick it up anyways "hello"i ask. A deep voice replys "you must STAY AWAY ROM THE CAVE ITS DANGOURUS!!"** **before you can reply all you hear is the dial tone...**

**i turned to tell the boys but they wernt there i pulled my phine closer to call them..."no answer" i flip my phone shut and whispered to brooke "i think its time to leave"**

**"i think we have to talk to the police " she whispers back **

**The next few hous were spent being interveied by the police **

**finaly we got home and fell asleep almost instintly. **

**As soon as dawn awoke me i woke brooke up to tell her that the boys had called and had left a message saying...**

_**" sorry we left you guys there we didnt ant to get invaulved with the police, we were woundering if you could meet us at the pizza plac at noon so we can talk". **_

**" so what do you think they want to talk about?" ask brooke **

**"i dont know i hope they wont like be mad at us or anything " you say.**

**come on we have to get dressed i say to brooke**.

**1 hour later...**

**As Brooke and I got on the bus to go to the pizza place it was unusualy quite there i just ignored it and kept on walking. **

**we seen the boys walking towards us as they complamentted Brooke and me on our skirts and tank tops. I was still curious about what they wanted to talk to us about.**

**Me and Brooke followed the boys over into a hidden conner. Blake grabbed brookes hand and stared deeply into her eyes and said softley "look i'm- WE'RE realy sorry for leaving you in the cave but i -we wanted to ask you and your sis-friend to dinner tonight at a very romantic restraunt... the waffel house."**

**"Yeah we would love to can you pick us up around eight then we can talk."**

**As Brooke and i got on the bus we went to the back of the bus people kept looking back at us for some strange reason.**

**"brooke whats going on?"i whispered**

**"I dont know!!" she whispered back. **

**Finally after an hour ride we arrived at the mall me and Brooke desided on two of the same dresses they were black with green seams down the side the dress came to mid-thigh and fit snug in all the right areas our shoes were black and had about two inches on them satified with the dresses we desided to head home to finish getting redy by ourselves. Because tonight we got to ask the questions and we demanded to get answers.!!**


End file.
